I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Next Night: Chapter 1
by ShadowMonsterChick
Summary: Alice Gates, the center of attention for bullies, thinks she's all alone in her stupid high school until, Brian, a British exchange student, catches her attention and she catches his instantly. One event leads to another, does Alice and Brian find each other? Will Alice finally have the Wonderland she's been dying to have for years? Read for yourself and find out!


I landed roughly on the tile floor as Skylar had just shoved me down. I winced, catching myself with my hands at the last second.

My name is Alice. I'm a highschooler, age 17. I got good grades and was not popular whatsoever. And definitely not pretty like Skylar and Mateah...

Everyone around me laughs down at me. Then, before I have time to dodge, someone throws a blue slushie on me, covering me in the thick, blue goop.

The hallway at me as I stumble to get up. I ran to the bathroom, tears streaking my face and making it look like rivers along my cheeks.

I sat against the bathroom wall, crying softly into my knees. Nobody would love me. Everybody shatters my heart.

My biggest crush ever had dumped that slushie on me...Why did I even love Devin? Then there was the new kis, the exchange student from England. Brian Moore.

He isn't much of the talkitive type. He's extremely shy but his loving attitude makes up for it. He has dark brown (looks like black), along with dark, mysterious eyes and pale skin. Kinda cute, for a scene gut at least.

I'm partners with him in Science. He blushes a lot when I'm around him; sometimes his face turns crimson when he makes mistakes in front of me!

But Brian had watched, staring. No smile, no blush, just pure anger.

"What the hell was that for, Devin!?" I heard him yell, making my jerk up and hit the bathroom wall. OOOOOOOWWWWW...

"Oh, so Mr. pussy finally speaks up!" Devin sneered, tossing the empty plastic cup into a large trash can. "For who? The emo bitch!?"

I uncurled myself from my fetal position and crawled over to the door. My hand gently pushed the sliding door quietly as I peeked out on my hands and knees.

My eyes widened when I saw Devin shoving Brian back. Brian didn't even throw a punch, even if Devin was shoving him with great force.

Devin pushed Brian down hard, just like Skylar did to me. But then, Devin's small gang jumped him, throwing fists and kicks at the poor guy.

I winced but I couldn't remove my hazel eyes from the beating. Brian took the blows head on, without bothering to fight back or shield himself.

The bell rang and the bullies scattered, leaving Brian crimpled on the floor.

I rushed out of the bathroom, going over to Brian and kneeling down beside the teenager.

"Hey..." he coughed out.

"You didn't have to do that," I told him, concern drowning my words.

He looked up at me, his hair falling in front of his eyes, making his watery eyes looking more innocent like a Fallen Angel. God, I didn't realize how gorgeous he was...

I blushed, noticing I was staring at him. "Um...Let's, uh, take you to the nurse..."

"No, I'm...fine..." he said, pulling himself up with the lockers. He slipped and I ducked under his arm, helping him up. "Thanks," he mumbled.

I nodded, helping him limp to the nurse. I could tell he was pretty scuffed up, along with having his lip split open.

When we got there, the female nurse, Maria, looked at the two of us before hurrying over to help me. Brian was pretty heavy, for me at least, even if he was all skin and bone.

We lugged him to a white bed, setting him down gently as possible on the sheets and pillow which matched the mattress. Brian groaned as we set him down, I felt bad for him. It's my fault he got beat up, gangbanged maybe, however you would name it.

I sat on the edge of the bed, near his hand and hip. On the other side was an ash wall.

He seemed to see the worry in my eyes because he reached down and touched my thigh closest to him. I looked down on the bruised Brian, examining him.

Brian wore a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and gray, black, and white high tops. Maria had removed his white hoodie when we preparing to lay him down. She lifted up his shirt slightly, a bit above his chest, to place an ice pack on his bruised side. Daniel must've kicked him there with his steel toe boot. He grimaced at first, then relaxed at its cool touch.

I thought my nose was going to burst with blood, like guys do when they see a hot female or male, if they're gay. He had a four-pack, and just to finish it off, some sweet pecks. How can a geek like him be so hawt? Not hot, HAWT.

Maria touched my shoulder and I averted my gaze to her. She motioned for me to come back to her little desk in this cozy nurses' office.

I got up, walking over to her, my sneakers hardly making any noise on the wooden floor.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Maria asked, using a pen to point at Brian. She was about mid-thirties with blonder hair, a few gray strands sticking out, and pale-blue eyes. She wore one of those fancy, pink nurses' outfits, too.

I blushed deeply, playing with my hands behind my back.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

I nodded in agreement.

"A friend in class?" I nodded yet again. "Names, please."

"I'm Alice Gates, homeroom Mr. Weaver. And he's Brian Moore, new exchange student," I inform Maria.

She nods, pulling some glasses from her dress shirt pocket. Maria took her pen, writing the information down as I answered the questions as best as I could. After the questions, Maria stated, "Well, good news is, Brian doesn't have to go to the hospital." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But he can't continue his day with the mild injuries he has." I looked at the nurse.

"So he has to go...home?" I asked, seeing if I heard that right.

"Yes," she answer simply.

I slowly nodded, then left the room, going over to sit back next to Brian by his side.

I glanced down at what I was wearing. A black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, a dark blue Pikachu shirt, light blue jeans, and gray converses. Such a freaking nerd I was, wondering why nobody enjoys my company. I adjusted my navy blue nerd glasses. God damnit! Brian was totally out of my league! I brushed my light brown, bob-cut hair over my shoulders.

Brian stirred and I quickly look at him. "Hai," he murmured, his voice sounding slightly deeper and sexier, was it like this always when he just wakes up?

I smiled. "Hey."

"What are we going to do with me, the troublemaker?" Brian asked, stretching slightly and yawning.

I looked at him then glanced back at Maria talking on the phone. Probably with one of his parents. "Your mom or dad is coming to get you. Nurse says your wounds are too bad for you to continue your day."

He nodded, looking up at me. His soft fingertips grazed my thigh on purpose, making tingles run up and down my body. "Hey, don't worry about me. It's not your fault. I fought him, well kinda, on my own terms."

I didn't answer, just stared at the floorboards. I wasn't convinced. No one stands up to me, ever.

That's when Brian sat up, gently grabbing my chin and turning my head to face him. I saw him close his eyes and lean in swiftly, too swift for me to stop him before his lips could press again my own.

My eyes widened when I felt the touch of his lips against mine, my bottom lip feeling his small cut. They were so god damn warm and refreshing. I kissed him back, tilting my head and closing my eyes to kiss him more deeply. When he pulled away, our eyes were half open, looking at each other with passion.

"Hey...Alice? Are you doing anything Friday?" Brian asked shyly, his cheeks slightly red. I could almost feel their burn.

I shook my head, my tongue and lips couldn't produce words since they wanted more of that feeling.

He chuckled at my expression. "Maybe you would like to go out with me?" I looked at him, confused.

"In return for the beat down I took, princess."

I blushed. "L-Like a d-date...?"

Brian's lips curled back into a grin. "If that's how you American's put it." Oh god, I could just hear his accent through his words. Such a sexy, sexy British accent. Pretty deep, too.

"Alright."

I went back into Maria's office, snatching up a piece of scrap paper and a pencil. The nurse didn't notice, she was too busy with her back to me on the phone.

I scribbled my address and number quickly on the little yellowed paper, putting the pencil back in its holder. As I walked back to Brian, I folded up the paper evenly. I went over to his side, staying standing this time, though. I took his hand and set the piece of folded paper into the center of his slightly larger hand.

"Friday at six?" I asked.

"Friday at six," he agreed.

I smiled, this one not fake like the others, but the smile of the best moment in my life. Then, out of instinct, I bent down and kissed him softly again. He didn't see this one coming. This kiss was short, I quickly broke it before he could respond. "Get well soon." And then, I left Brian in the nurses' office, dumbfounded.


End file.
